Poems of Hetalia- History and Whatnot
by Ninja Starr
Summary: Most of these poems are based off of history, but there are some modern ones. I give half credit to the writer Skysword for the poems she's written. Rated T for some language.
1. Russia- Keep My Life

**Russia**

**Keep My Life**

Sometimes I cry tears of blood

And sometimes rivers flow,

Others I shed crystal tears

And become one with snow.

With all these things, I wish it not

that death will come to me,

But that the sun, with golden rays

will grow my flowers finally.

_I sit here, in snowy white_

_my aura surrounding me,_

_Please, take my life,_

_and keep it hidden from me._

_I trust that you will treat it well,_

_as you would any other soul_

_Cherish it, and give it back,_

_when sunrise melts the snow._

My love, I search for it

Or have I none at all?

Has my heart been frozen, my soul taken,

my touch and sight punished?

If so, please, have mercy, though I do not deserve it.

I want to find the salt sprayed seas,

and leave my bitterness behind.

Take off this scars, these battle wounds, forgive my long lost memories.

_I sit here, in snowy white,_

_my aura fading away._

_Please, take my life,_

_and keep it locked up from me._

_I trust that you will treat it well,_

_as you should any other soul._

_Cherish it, and lend it back_

_when noonday freezes snow._

Remember, the times when we would sit

in those bamboo groves?

I would kiss kiss your cheek, our nose, and forehead

and you kiss mine in return.

I long for those hours to come back,

But years have brought us apart.

We live forever, and yet

our love lasts little more than an age.

Is it war? The battles we've fought?

Or has my spot simply become vacant?

_I sit here, in snowy white,_

_my aura disappeared._

_Please, take my soul,_

_and live it for yourself._

_I trust that you will treat it well,_

_the way you used to me._

_Cherish it, and give it back,_

_when sunrise creates the snow._

My flowers, the remind me of you,

of happiness and joy.

But unlike my flowers, your youth is eternal

frozen like my heart.

I hope you still know, this thing I'm about to say,

And even if you do, I'll say it again.

I Love You

_-Written by Ninja Starr_


	2. America- 2 poems

**America**

**The Revolutionary War**

It's the end of the battle, or so they say,

Was it really worth the lies lost today?

It's the end of the battle, the blood has been shed.

And all that's left in my heart is the feeling of dread.

It's the end of the battle, they say it's all up hill from here,

Or perhaps that's the part that I truly fear.

It's the end of the battle, but there's more in store.

This is the end of my battle, and the start of my war.

* * *

**Screw them Zombies**

I really, really hate zombies.

Let Iggy be pissed, I'm not leaving my home,

Don't bother calling me today, I'm not picking up the phone.

Screw the meeting, this is life or death!

I only have half my health and this level left!

Tony has the game-cam on, and this is as far as I have ever got, shooting zombies right from left,

BOOM HEAD SHOT!

I'm almost there now, I think I can end the game when BAM!

A FREAKING ZOMBIE EATS MY BRAIN!

I really really hate zombies.

_-Written by Skysword_


	3. China- Luck Abandoned Me That Day

**China**

**Luck Abandoned Me That Day**

The sun sets, and with it an era

What say you now, little brother?

When the moon rises will you say something different?

Alas, no light is reflected off its white surface tonight

The world will be lit by stars.

Remember? I taught you,

Crux leads lost sailors, always pointing north,

Perhaps it will lead you west a little ways.

_Let us celebrate! Our dragon awaits us_

_wanting company in that mountain._

_Why don't we bring our festival to him?_

_Bring the offerings, our tidings of good,_

_Hope he will grant us luck._

_Light the lanterns, and follow my footsteps,_

_I will be here to guide your way._

Look, the sun is rising,

has night passed so quickly and still?

No matter, the world has turned golden

Bathing us in a light that will never die.

I was first to see the sun,

And amazed at what power it held

Without it we would be lost, stumbling in darkness

Not even the moon to help us.

Can't I be your sun, your eternal guide?

What about your older brother?

_Let us celebrate! Our dragon is just inside this cave,_

_Hurry, hurry, he is growing impatient._

_Are the offerings still hot? The coins shiny?_

_Luck will greet us soon._

_The lanterns are burning, but still, hold my hand_

_The path inward may be treacherous._

Hold this basket for me, it is carrying our rice,

Be careful not to spill it.

When we are done, we may go to the Yangtze River,

it is most beautiful at sunset.

There is a story, of a single caged dove,

waiting to be free and loved.

I am similar to it, little brother, for I want to be loved too.

Will you promise to always stay by my side?

_Let us celebrate! We stand in the home of a dragon._

_But where is it? Asleep? Or flying around the earth?_

_Put down the presents, the money,_

_do not think of luck._

_Cover the lanterns, make the light dim._

_Let us pray and take our leave._

Little brother, you never promised

Of course, why would you make a promise that you would break?

Luck abandoned me that day.

_-Written by Ninja Starr_


End file.
